


Early mornings after thirteen hours of rage gaming

by Sacrificial_Mouse



Series: Fluffy moments with Mc [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Honestly not sure how to tag this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, early morning, i wrote this at 2:11 am and I have no problems with that, lolol, mc is adorable gamer girl, mc is super childish and cuddly cause I’m self projecting, yoosung is adorable and I love him, yoosung is pure gamer boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Mouse/pseuds/Sacrificial_Mouse
Summary: Yoosung and Mc wake up after having played LOLOL all night to Mc’s alarm.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: Fluffy moments with Mc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Early mornings after thirteen hours of rage gaming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote his rather than sleeping while waiting for a chatroom to open, I have no problems here

Beep beep beep.

Mc groaned and snuggled into the warmth next to her.

**Beep beep beep.**

Mc turned her head, covering her face.

**BEEP BEEP BEE-**

Mc sat up and tapped a bit at her phone stoping the alarm. “Shush!”

She turned her head, setting the phone down, not missing the 6:32 on her home screen.

She looked over at the blond who was laying next to her, his vibrant eye’s fluttering open.

”Did the alarm wake you? Sorry,” She brushed his hair out of his face.

Yoosung wipes his eyes, “It’s early...”

”Yeah, I forgot to turn the alarm off, you must be tired from Raging on LOLOL until... 4 am..” She laughed softly.

Yoosung sat up, “What about you, you must be tired too.” 

Yoosung wrapped his arms around MC, eyelashes fluttering against her cheek.

”Butterfly kisses?” She giggled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

”Mhm..” He hummed, kissing her nose before closing his eyes and setting his head on her shoulder.

”You’re adorable.” She smiled, making a happy noise.

They sat in silence for a while, content with the moment.

”Meow~”

Yoosung and Mc both jumped, looking up as they see, Lisa, their Kitten, climbing onto the bed clumsily.

Mc giggles, “It’s out kitty!” She smiled and picked the cat up, setting her in her lap.

”Hey Lisa.” Yoosung pet the kitten lightly.

Mc smiled and scratched her chin, before yawning a bit.

”Still tired?”

”That’s normal right?” She grinned.

Yoosung hummed and kissed her cheek again.

Mc kissed him lightly, “I wuv you, Yoosungie.” She giggled.

Yoosung turned a bit red, “Ah.. you still manage to embarrass me when you say that..” 

Mc laughed, “Yay, that’s part of why I say it so much, besides it being true~ ...You don’t have any classes today right?”

Yoosung shook his head, still red.

”Good,” Mc picked up and set Lisa to the side for a second, hugging Yoosung and pushing him back to lay down, “Down we go!!”

Mc cuddled into Yoosung, laying partially on his chest as Lisa took her place curled up next to Yoosung as Mc pet her lightly.

”Cuddles!” Mc cheered, “With special guest Lisa!” 

Yoosung laughed with Mc, wrapping on arm around Mc, playing with her hair lightly.

They laid her in silence, minus soft breathing and a quiet but constant purr from Lisa.

”I love you too, Mc.” Yoosung finally replied, looking at the girl to see her eyes closed, fast asleep.

Yoosung smiled softly and pulled her a bit closer, “How did I manage to catch your eye, Mc, I’ll never know, but I’m so grateful that I did, sleep well, darling.” 

Yoosung closed his his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
